


[Podfic] Coronation

by yourrighteye (RaininginMarch)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaininginMarch/pseuds/yourrighteye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur may one day marry, and he would like to love his queen, but he will never love another the way he does these vast expanses of forest and rivers, the way he loves the villages and farms. Arthur remembers being six and a boy and twelve and still a child, but now he is twenty-one and a man, and Camelot is his land; no man shall mar her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Coronation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Coronation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5749) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> I've emerged from semi-podficcing retirement to record this Merlin fic (after falling headfirst into this fandom and consuming over three dozen Merlin podfics a week, haha). I'm a real latecomer, but I just love how prevalent (and amazing!) podfic is in the Merlin fandom, and wanted to make my own little contribution.
> 
> Many, many thanks to rageprufrock for blanket permission to podfic--I love everything they've written, and having the chance to record this was awesome.

 

Coronation by [rageprufrock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock)

Read by yourrighteye (raininginmarch)

Running time: 57:31

Download link: [Mediafire MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/64fxy18zmu6fysu/%5BMerlin%5D_Coronation_by_rageprufrock.mp3) (52.67 MB)


End file.
